mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 11 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 11 (Elmo and Odie's Special Day!) Date: Tuesday, February 3, 1993 Sponsors: Q, Z, 7 Season 1: 1992 - 1993 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield explains how Odie has no purpose in life, that is until Odie gets a piece of steak from Jon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where everybody loves Garfield's best friend, Odie! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle,, Elmo, Barney the Dinosaur, yet again, Nermal, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guest, the football player himself, Bo Jackson!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Meet the Carmichaels" New neighbors move in across the street from the Pickles, where Tommy helps the youngest member of the family, Susie, find her room. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Elmo sing about the parts that make up "One Fine Face." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Best of Breed" When Garfield gets jealous of Nermal's awards, he enters a cat talent show, where he is coincidentally up against Nermal |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|"The Question Song" with Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop, with Barney, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Shawn, sings "Apples and Bananas" after being figured out it was her who was making those munching noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q-quiet! (tree chopping) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: The Wicked Witch from the Snow White story plans to fool the mirror into saying that she is the fairest -- but she hasn't counted on Kermit hiding behind a curtain. When she sees him, she realizes that he really is pretty good-looking |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | styler=text-align" center"|"National Tapioca Pudding Day" Roy makes a spring-loaded present of tapioca pudding under the guise of "National Tapioca Pudding Day", a fake holiday where tapioca pudding is given as a gift. But his plan goes awry when everyone on the farm gives the present to someone else to try to celebrate the holiday |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo, with Big Bird and Snuffy sing "Elmo's Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bo knows letters, counting, up/down, empty/full, near/far, COOKIES, and Bo Peep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Lanolin messes around with Sheldon as a yo-yo, so, Orson and Booker give payback. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Energy Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard sound out the word "run." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"All About Odie" At a university, Garfield presents a documentary-like presentation on Odie |- | styler=text-align" center"| | styler=text-align" center"|SS Muppet Sketch | styler=text-align" center"|The Count's bats are upset; he always gets to count, but the bats don't. The Count decides to let the bats count all of the Counts, while the Count counts all the bats... but there's only one Count. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field